


Someone to Stay

by themenaceofalderaan



Series: Random Dark Snippets [1]
Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hannah and Ines mentioned briefly, Jonas is a baby, Pre-Canon, Set in 2002 or 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themenaceofalderaan/pseuds/themenaceofalderaan
Summary: Michael finally finds his reason to stay.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald & Michael Kahnwald | Mikkel Nielsen
Series: Random Dark Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153226
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kahnwald Collection





	Someone to Stay

Jonas came to the world quickly. Quicker than Michael has expected.

They barely arrived at the hospital, an hour later, when a warm afternoon settled, they welcomed their son into the world. He was a small thing, two weeks early, a bundle of soft pink skin.

Tears saturated with happiness and everlasting joy were running down his cheeks when he looked into the boy’s blue eyes ( _his own eyes!)._ It was for the first time in his life, ever since he came to the past, when he smiled so genuinely. He had a new reason to live, a new reason to why treasure life as it is.

They bring him home only a few days later. They settle into peaceful life, with Hannah on her maternity leave and Michael working in his studio. They take turns waking up at night to soothe their crying son, but after a while, Michael stops minding when it’s only him waking up - there’s something so incredibly ordinary in his routine with baby Jonas. He wakes up, walks to the nursery, takes him into his arms, walks downstairs to retrieve a bottle of milk from the fridge. He sits with him in the kitchen, gently rocking him from side to side as he hums a lullaby completely off-key.

Hannah returns to work after three months, working hard to make the best out of her physiotherapist.

Michael stays home with Jonas. He sets his crib in his studio and Jonas sleeps through the hours of Michael painting. It’s a time he genuinely enjoys. Sometimes Jonas watches him in interest, eyes wide when Michael shows him tricks with a paintbrush disappearing into his sleeve. Sometimes Ines pops by, absolutely in love with her grandson, yet Michael notices the strange mix of sadness and joy in her eyes. Sometimes Hannah is home and she has Jonas with her downstairs, and Michael misses Jonas’ gentle presence. It makes him feel less alone.

When Michael gets a commission for a painting that is drowned in yellow and orange colours, only then he connects the obvious dots. He stares at Jonas in realisation, stroking his hair gently. His hair, a fluff of golden blonde, the exact colour of his own mother’s hair. Katharina’s hair.

The memory of Katharina, _of his mother_ , not Hannah’s long-time friend, makes him bring his stool and quickly retrieves the map of the Winden cave system. He sets it out on the floor, looking down at it in hope of seeing something new. Something that would help him figure this mystery out. He’s got most of the caves explored, so why hasn’t he found way back yet?

The thought of going back - or forward? - only confuses him more when he thinks of it. He’s forgetting slowly, the memories of the life he had in 2019.

Michael sits back. _2019_. A year that has yet to happen. Hell, he himself wasn’t even born yet.

Even if he did find the way back, what would happen then? Would he be of the same age, with or without his memories? Or would he be this age, nearing thirty, unrecognizable by his own family?

It’s hard, admitting it’s too late. It’s that one thing Michael has been in denial for the past seventeen years. If he does find his way back, what then? What will 2019 give him back?

He shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jonas coos in his crib, reminding him that he is here.

_He is here_. Jonas.

Jonas is his answer to why he should stay. As selfishly as it sounds, it never was Ines or Hannah. But now, with Jonas in the world, he finally understands why he should stay. He has a son of his own, someone that needs him, and he isn’t intent on leaving anymore.

He puts the map away and stands up.

He takes Jonas into his arms, crying silently as he holds him.

It’s tough, accepting your fate. It hurts to deal with it.

But Jonas is here now. He’s something that grounds him into this place, this reality, this time. Something that is his own, someone that can finally make him belong somewhere. He is Jonas’ father. Jonas is his son.

Michael would do anything for Jonas, even if it’s forgetting that one place he’s been looking for his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Someone to Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNVZ4fzkSu8&ab_channel=VSCVEVO) by Vancouver Sleep Clinic. I find the song very reminiscent of Michael/Mikkel and his tragic character.


End file.
